starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Julius Marcus Deronin
Julius Marcus Deronin is a First Admiral within the ranks of the Confederate Defence Force, and commander of the Second Sector Fleet. Biography Early Life Information Coming Soon The Academy and the First Years Graduating from the Black Star Naval Academy at a rather young age, Deronin was assigned as the XO onboard an Aksum-class Corvette. He worked hard at his post, and was later promoted to patrol duty, as the XO of a Warlord-class Light Cruiser. Under his CO, Deronin was able to show his tactical strengths. During some skirmishes with pirates, his CO gave him command of the ship and he won small, but personally important victories. Promoted again, this time to Captain, he was given command of a Warlord for himself. It was then that he met a young fighter pilot, Akroma Wolfe. Wolfe was then piloting a Tyr-class Fighter, but would later be given a Thor Space Superiority Fighter and be put into the ranks of the White Knights. After serving with distinction, Deronin was promoted to Vice-Admiral, jumping quite a few ranks. He was placed as the XO in Red Fleet, under First Admiral Daira Tel'anh. Here he was given command of an Imperator-class Carrier, the Reaper. At this time the Grey Worlds Alliance was attacking the Confederacy, disrupting shipping lanes. The Confederacy began to exterminate the GWA fleets, with Red Fleet, Black Fleet, and Blue Fleet taking the lead. Deronin sat "at the round table, surrounded by the greatest" so to speak. After a successful battle, Tel'anh gave Deronin a taskforce that consisted of the Reaper and a few other smaller vessels. Starfox In his mission harrassing GWA shipping lines, Deronin came across the Spyrta system and Admiral Noricos Runn of the GWA. In a brilliant battle there, he defeated the GWA Admiral and helped the rebels of Spyrta overthrow their government. It is considered as the current high point of his career. The GWA Admiral called him a "Fox of the Stars," or "Starfox". The nickname stuck. He was commended for his actions and earned himself some R&R. Shortly after that he was reattached as First Admiral Daira Tel'Anh's XO onboard the Advancer a Republic-class Star Destroyer. While he is annoyed at 'why' he's on the Republic-class Star Destroyer, he is pleased as he is able to pursue his affection and quest to make the First Admiral smile and laugh, not neccesarily in that order. He had fallen in love with her some time ago and was determined to get her to love him and marry him, no matter what it took. Daira had slowly fallen in love with him, but refused to admit to anyone, including herself. The two of them were famous throughout the Navy for Deronin's ability to annoy the First Admiral to her breaking point, only to find a way to calm her down before she threw him in the brig. Shortly after he was assigned to the ship, the BSC was plunged into what would later be termed as the Dissension. Dissension Deronin and Daira were tasked with patrolling parts of the Black Star Confederacy. They bega to come under attack by different forces, but were unable to piece together who their attackers were, and what their plan was. In addition, Daira was plagued by the unwanted attentions of a Baron Seto Gilhern from Killian. Deronin was extremely jealous and he and Daira would have infamous skirmishes and battles in the hallways and offices of their ship. They fought the unknown attackers while arguing. More Coming Soon Distinctions *Confederate Gold Star *Grey Worlds Campaign Tab *Naval Badge Category:DecuriCategory: Mirrodin